Driving Mrs. Dabney
Teddy's sixteenth birthday is coming up and when Bob refuses to take her out to practice driving, she volunteers to drive Mrs. Dabney around to get more experience behind the wheel. Meanwhile, Gabe brings home a lost dog and although Amy is not happy about it at first, she soon takes a liking to him and is heartbroken when the dog's owner shows up to claim him.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20101215disney19/ Episode Summary The episode starts with Teddy begging her dad to take her driving, but he refuses. Amy then makes him go with Teddy driving. Teddy's 16th birthday is coming up and Amy Duncan tells Gabe and PJ they have to get Teddy a birthday present for her surprise party. There turns out to be a dog in the house because it followed Gabe home. At first, Mrs. Duncan didn't want the dog to stay, but gets more and more fond of it and names it "Sweetiepie". When Teddy comes home she is upset because Bob says that she can't get her license. She gets mad and stomps out. Then PJ asks Teddy what she would like for her birthday, but says his 16-year-old friend instead, and Teddy says she wants boots. So, PJ and Gabe go to get Teddy boots, but the boots end up getting stuck on Gabe's feet. Mrs. Dabney comes to the house to complain about the new dog and Teddy tells her that she can drive her anywhere. Mrs. Dabney says "Let's go," and they go driving. Teddy was driving while Mrs. Dabney played Word Jumble on her cell phone. Mrs. Dabney tells Teddy to drive to Boulder, which is far away in the mountains. The car runs out of gas and they get stuck in the mountains. A mountain lady comes to the car window and offers her gas for 50 dollars. They get driving again and the car gets stuck in the mud, and Teddy pushes the car out of it but gets mud all over her skirt and the car rips her skirt off. Meanwhile, at the Duncan house, Sweetiepie's real owner comes to the house to get her dog back. Amy Duncan got really sad about giving the dog back but she had ice cream with Gabe and felt better. Teddy comes home and everybody yells "SURPRISE!", quickly noticing Teddy's skirt is gone. She is wearing a barrel instead. Teddy gets changed and then goes outside. Teddy and her dad have a long talk about driving and then they go back inside for the party. PJ and Gabe perform a song they made for Teddy from Charlie's samples. The episode ends with Teddy's video message to Charlie. Teddy is really happy because she got her driver's license, but the happiness goes away when her family asks her to go out and run errands. End Credits Teddy and the 3 Duncans go on a ride to the Grand Canyon. Amy and Bob continuously annoy PJ and Teddy. Gabe is dressed as a police officer and demands to see Teddy's license. Charlie steals Gabe's motorcycle and Gabe chases after her. Charlie has a helmet, jacket, upper ponytail, black pants, and boots. Songs *''Happy Birthday'' Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Memorable Quotes Bob: 'I am afraid PJ is never going to move out.' Background Information *This is the first episode to show the Father/Daughter relationship between Bob and Teddy. Production Information * International Premieres *May 29, 2011 (Disney Channel Poland) Continuity *Charlie gets animals mixed up ("Kwikki Chick"). Allusions *This episode title refers to the movie: Driving Ms. Daisy ''and is similar to the Disney Channel series That's So Raven episode ''Driving Miss Lazy. *This episode contains a reference to giving someone "The Middle Finger," or "flipping them off," which means "F*** You." It was not directly said that Teddy was given the finger, for obvious reasons. *This episode is similar to the Wizard's of Waverly Place episode You Can't Always Get What You Carpet because the dad (Bob) gets mad at Alex (Teddy) and calls her daddy's little girl. Alex (Teddy) also complains about how he treated Justin (PJ) differently. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *Jennifer Hasty as Dolly *Dana Powell as Nancy *Patricia Belcher as Estelle Dabney References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season Finales